Too Late For Love
by dancer911
Summary: Will Troy and Gabi be able to tell each other their true feelings before something bad happens?Troyella. suck at summaries.better than it sounds. my first story. please read and review. oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys!! I decided to write a Oneshot. This is my first story… please review…**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Gabi's POV

I walked into the big doors of East High. I was greeted by my friends Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans.

"Hey Gabi" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Hey Troy"

Troy and I have been best friends ever since we were in diapers and sadly that's I think that's all we will ever be. I always have kept my feelings from him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So much for that….

We went to class and took our seats. Then we heard Principal Matsui announce

"This Friday will be our New Year's Eve Party. So everyone, grab a date and see you on Friday at Lava Springs Country Club."

Everyone started talking and soon the bell rang. We all headed off to our classes. Before I knew it, it was already lunch.

"Gabi over here" said Taylor as I walked into the cafeteria.

"So Shar, who are you talking to the dance?"

"Zeke!!!" she exclaimed with her high pitched voice

"What about you Tay?" asked Sharpay

"I'm going with Chad"

The girls went into their own conversation when I felt something on my lap. I looked down and saw I note. It read:

_Brie,_

_You wanna go to the New Year's Eve party with me?_

_Troy_

I looked up and saw Troy smiling his 100 Watt smile. I nodded my head and his smile grew even bigger. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

At the end of the day, the girls and I decided to go shopping for dresses. We went around the mall. We went into a number of stores and tried different dresses.

On Friday, Taylor, Sharpay and I decided to get ready at Sharpay's mansion. We did each others hair and make up. Then we painted our nails. The doorbell rang and Sharpay's butler answered the door.

Sharpay was the first one to go down the stairs. She wore a pink and sparkly halter dress. She was met by Zeke who wore a white tux. No doubt, it was Sharpay who chose it.

Then Taylor went down and was greeted by Chad. She wore an apple green sleeveless dress and Chad wore a black tux.

It was my turn to go down the stairs. I was wearing a purple strapless dress that ended right on my knee. Troy also wore a black tux. He smiled at me at offered me his hand. I gladly took it. "You clean up nice Bolton."

"Thanks so do you, Montez" he smirked at me.

I giggled and then we got into separate cars and went to Lava Springs. When we got there the party had just begun. There were tables and chairs everywhere and the place was lit with some lanterns. The DJ started to play some music. We just kept on dancing and talking until someone announced that it was time for the countdown. Everyone started counting."60, 59, 58"

"Hey Gabi. Here." Chad handed me a note.

""47, 46, 45" I slowly opened the note wondering who it was from.

"25,24,23" it read:

_Brie, _

_There is something I need to tell you. Look up._

_Troy_

"3,2,1" I looked up and saw purple fireworks that spelled the words "I love you". Shock crept over my body. I was so happy yet so shocked. I never thought he felt the same way. I kept on staring at the sky and I felt like I couldn't move. I think I was so close to having a panic attack. The sound of a car speeding off brought me back to my senses. I notice that it was Troy's car. He was almost in tears.

"Oh no! he must have taken it the wrong way" I thought to myself.

I tried to run after him. I was running around the streets in a dress and very painful shoes. I decided to just give up and call him later because he obviously was too fast. I was walking and couldn't help but feel worried about him. I passed by a park and decided to just sit on a bench. I just sat there thinking about him and I started crying.

"what if something bad happened to him" I thought

I decided to walk home since it was pretty late. I got home and I just sat on the couch. My thoughts still on troy.

My thoughts were only interrupted when the phone rang.

_Gabi_/ _**Mrs. Bolton**_

_Hello_

_**Hey Gabi. Its Mrs. Bolton.**_

_Oh. Hey Mrs. Bolton. Is there something wrong?_

_**Its troy. I just got a call from the hospital. They told me he was in a car accident and is in a coma.**_

I gasped. I couldn't say anything. I started to cry. I let out a sob.

_**Gabi please don't cry. Could you come to the hospital? Jack and I just need to go home and get some stuff. I think Troy would also appreciate it.**_

_Okay. Goodbye Mrs. Bolton_

I ran outside my house to my car. I didn't bother changing. I sped to the hospital and asked for the room of Troy Bolton. The nurse gave me directions and I rushed to his room. What saw me really scared me. Troy was unconscious. He was attached to a whole bunch of machines and had casts and bandages all over. I ran to his side and took his hand in mine. I began to cry.

"Troy. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Please wake up. We need you Troy. Your parents, East High, the gang. They all need you. But most of all I need you Troy. I love you." I let out a sob and just continued crying.

It had been about 30 minutes since I got to the hospital. I decided I should call the gang and tell them about Troy. I went outside and looked for a phone. First I called Chad. I think he should know first since he was Troy's best guy friend.

**Chad/ **_**Gabi**_

**Hello**

_**Chad? Its Gabi.**_

**Hey Gabster. You sound like your crying. Is something wrong?**

_**Its Troy**_

My voice cracked at the mention of his name.

**What happened? What did he do?**

_**He was in a car accident. I'm at the hospital. He's in a coma.**_

By now I was sobbing. I heard a gasp on the other line.

_**Chad, could you do me a favor and tell the guys?**_

**Sure thing. We'll be there afterwards.**

_**Thanks Chad.**_

Then I hung up. After, I decided to call Sharpay.

**Sharpay**/_**Gabi**_

**Hello**

_**Hey Shar. Its Gabi.**_

**Hey Gabs. What's up? Are You crying?**

_**Its Troy.**_

**gasp What happened? Did he cheat on you? I swear if he hurt you I will knock the living daylights out of him.**

I couldn't help but giggle at Sharpay's comment. But then I became serious again.

_**He got in a car accident. He's in a coma. Could you tell the girls and come here?**_

**Oh my god! Sure thing Gabs. **

_**Thanks Shar. Bye.**_

I hung up and started walking towards Troy's room. When I got there I saw the Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had arrived. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" I said

She walked towards and hugged me. "Oh Gabi!" she said.

"Mrs. Bolton, are you alright?"

"He…. He's…He's gone" she sobbed.

I gasped. "No!!!" I yelled. 'He can't be! No! Troy!" I yelled again. I started crying hysterically. I walked into his room to see if it was true. I stood in the middle of the doorway. He was gone. Tears were just flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. His body wasn't there anymore. "No. it cant be!" I said. I started to run to the exit of the hospital. I ran out the doors but was caught by someone.

"Gabi? What's wrong?"

I buried my face in his chest still sobbing and the tears just kept on flowing.

"Ch-Chad." I managed to get out.

"Gabi? What's going on?" said Sharpay. The entire was there in a circle looking at me with worried eyes.

"He…H-He's gone" I sobbed.

"Oh Gabi" said Sharpay and Taylor. The entire gang was overcome with sadness. But the ones that were most sad were me and Chad since we were closest to Troy. The gang just comforted us.

It had been 2 months since Troy passed away. I was still depressed. I just couldn't move on. It was so hard but I still have to try. The gang has also been very supportive.

I would visit Troy's grave every Saturday. I would bring him flowers and tell him what was going on in my life. I would sit there, wanting to kiss him and to tell him " I Love You too".

**A/: The End. I hope you guys liked it. This is my first story ever. Please review. Happy New Year!**


End file.
